smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow That Emerald
Follow That Emerald is the eighth episode of the Mecha Sonic Saga. Synopsis Team Mario and the Kongs plot to swipe the Chaos Emerald from under K. Rool's nose. Trivia *This episode's title is based on the Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) episode, "Follow That Coconut". *This episode features a reprise of the "Diddy Drop Rap", a song from the Donkey Kong Country animated TV series. The only differences are that Sonic is covering for Donkey Kong, while the blue Chaos Emerald takes the place of the Crystal Coconut. **The lyrics can be found here: :::K. ROOL: :::Lookie here, lookie here, look what I've got! :::Don't think I won't let little Diddy drop! :::SONIC: :::Hold it now, hold it now, hold it, hold it right there! :::You wouldn't drop, couldn't drop, you wouldn't dare! :::K. ROOL: :::I'm a reasonable raving, derange-able despot! :::I'll tell you what, we'll trade, like a stock-exchange. :::Wheel and deal, how's that feel? It's a steal. :::Diddy for the Emerald, the Emerald for Diddy! :::DIDDY: :::Don't do it! Don't do it! He's bluffin', I hope! :::K. ROOL: :::I guarantee, as you see, there's no pity for Diddy! :::KLUMP & KRUSHA: :::No bluffin'! No bluffin'! No bluffin'! No bluffin'! :::SONIC: :::Wait a sec! What the heck? Let us make a trade. :::Give me Diddy and we'll stop this escapade. :::K. ROOL: :::Diddy for the Emerald! The Emerald for Diddy! :::I'm going to count to ten and it's up to you then! :::One! :::KLUMP: :::A-one! A-one! :::KRUSHA: :::This is fun. :::DIDDY: :::Sonic! Beware! :::Take care, it's a snare! :::He's just guff'n, he be bluffin'. :::It's K. Rool, he'll stop at nothin'! :::K. ROOL: :::Two! And you, it's your cue, whatcha gonna do? :::SONIC: :::Gotta think, what to do, or Diddy's through! :::Give up the Emerald or else he's gonna drop you! :::K. ROOL: :::How touching! I may cry, don't you see? Do I hear "three"?! :::KLUMP & KRUSHA: :::Three! A-three! Let him drop and then we'll see! :::Three! A-three! Make him Diddy fricassee! :::{Crumbling noises} :::DIDDY: :::Hey, blue buddy! Did you see, did you see? :::You can save the Emerald, but you can also save me! :::K. ROOL: :::Four! :::DIDDY: :::Wait, there's more! Got a plan, got a trick! :::You can use your spin on that ridge with a real spin kick! :::SONIC: :::What? :::K.ROOL: :::Five! :::KLUMP & KRUSHA: :::That's no jive! Take a dive! :::K.ROOL: :::Six and seven! :::Time to learn a lesson! :::DIDDY: :::C'mon, big buddy, use a big spin kick! :::SONIC: :::I get it, I get it! Little buddy, that's slick! :::But I got two Emeralds, so which one do I pick? :::K. ROOL, KLUMP & KRUSHA: :::Eight! :::SONIC: :::Wait, I have to concentrate! :::K. ROOL, KLUMP & KRUSHA: :::Nine! :::SONIC: :::Can't decide, do or die, running out of time! :::K. ROOL, KLUMP & KRUSHA: :::Ten! :::K. ROOL: :::It's time to end this drama! :::SONIC: :::Alright! Here goes nothing! :::{Sonic kicks the fake Emerald at the crumbling rocks. The fake shatters and the rocks collapse on top of K.Rool and his goons. Diddy is dropped.} :::K.ROOL: He broke my Emerald! Category:Episodes Category:Mecha Sonic Saga